cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Syrinxia
BEFORE YOU READ ANYTHING... The dates on the history of this country have been changed from when they actually happened on cybernations.net mainly for realism purposes (make the nation and the nation's events sound more realistic). Also, Notice that these events are based loosely or parodically off of real-life events ( It's up to you to know which ones:) ) The Hallowed Empire of Syrinxia is a relatively large, safe nation, renowned for its High-Quality Wines. Its hard-nosed, hard-working, cynical population of 662 are ruled by Ayatollah Geddy Lee, who grants the populace the freedom to live their own lives but watches carefully for anyone to slip up. It is difficult to tell where the omnipresent government stops and the rest of society begins, but it concentrates mainly on Defence, although Social Welfare and Commerce are on the agenda. Citizens pay a flat income tax of 15%. A powerhouse of a private sector is led by the Information Technology industry, followed by Fur Trading and Wine Exports. Cars are banned from built-up areas, citizens are expected to be proficient in at least five languages, and heavy industry must go to expensive lengths to dispose of waste and avoid even more costly cleanup costs. Crime is relatively low, thanks to the all-pervasive police force and progressive social policies in education and welfare. Syrinxya's national animal is the Velociraptor and its currency is the Xanadu (also known as the Canadian). Its citizens are primarily of Jewish ethnicity who follow mixed religions. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens enjoy freedom from high taxation and as a result tend to earn more money. The citizens of Syrinxia work diligently to produce Furs and Wine as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. Plans are on the way within Syrinxia to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Syrinxia does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly at "dissolving" any and all government protests. It welcomes all new immigrants with open borders. Syrinxia believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizens right to speak freely about their government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even it means hurting its own economy. The government of Syrinxia will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. History Antarctica has been inhabited by penguins since pre-historic times and recent discoveries have begun to shed light upon an ancient culture, who established the first organized republic in the continent. The written history of Syrinxia (Formerly called Mengozenopia before 1881) begins in about AD 1221 with the Pseudoscientologian civilization, followed by the Chingadeers. The arrival of the Whoos in the early 13th century and the establishing of the Led Zeppelin dynasty (1348-1881) culminated in the first Antarctic Empire. The Zepps are credited with the foundation of then Mangozenopia as a nation and empire, and established the first Antarctic empire, the largest of its day until Jimmy the Page established a unified empire of the Whoos and Zepps leading to the Dyermaker Empire (1666-1881), founded by Jimmy the Page. The Dyermaker Empire was an awe-inspiring nation, renowned for its astounding buildings and sculptures, like the Stairway To Heaven, which was eventually converted into the Temples of Syrinx and the core of the Capital city of Syrinxia after the Hallowed Revolution of 1874. Into the Revolution (1869-1874) Into the leading years to the revolution, civil unrest and political instability plagued the Empire. Thousands of Cults were recruiting people, all encouraging them to rise and overthrow the Led Zeppelin Dynasty. One of these prominent cults was the Communist Club of the Priests of the Temples of Syrinx, whose leaders are immortal humans called: Ayatollah Geddy Lee, Supreme Mullah Alex Lifeson, and High Priest of the Red Star Neil Peart. By 1868, the Cult already had around 300 followers. When the ruling monarchs, Jimmy the Page, and Robert the Plant attempted to declare Martial Law accross the empire in december 1873, mass riots and shootouts sparked throughout the entire continent. Even the already underequipped Imperial Armed forces were no match for the rebels. The first to reach the Capital, was Geddy Lee and his cronies, who surrounded the Stairway To Heaven Complex, and held it off for 3 months, leaving those inside to starve and sicken into submission. After those dreadful 3 months. On March of 1874, the Ruling Monarchs sent a message to Geddy, saying that they finally surrendered. Minutes after, Geddy and hundreds of his followers storm the temples, only to find extremely malnourished people, and that the rulers have escaped into exile. After Geddy seized power, his first order was to rename the Stairway to Heaven into the currently known Temples of Syrinx, and the capital city of Xanadu into Megadon City. During the next 6 to 7 years, the country would spark on and off small rebellions, and 2 major revolutions, which Geddy managed to survive whilst in power. and by 21 December of 1881, Geddy had established a stable regime, in which he could play a role around the continent (which was now split up due to the collapse of the Zeppelin Dynasty), and eventually the world. Newly established regime Immediately after the Priests officially established, they demanded for the turning over of Jimmy the Page, and Robert the Plant, in order to prosecute them in their Hallowed Halls (Supreme Court}. Until now, the orders have not been complied to. Up until 1991, They ruled the Antarctic Nation with relative stability for the most part. Their policies revolve around human idealism, and perception of the witness, the wit, the spirit and the spit. So in spite of completely disallowing government protests, they allow freedom of speech and have an open-border policy. Their regime was renowned throughout most of the 20th century for its policies on human rights. The Hallowed Wars of Syrinx At the Beginning of the year 1990, The once-all-possessing Syrinxian Empire fell into an economic black hole, which nearly put the country in bankruptcy. In Response, Ayatollah Geddy announces that starting in the summer, he would begin a crusade on cause of his nation and for the purpose of saving other nations' people's souls. The first nation to be declared war upon was the small nation of Neo Anglia. Unbeknownst to Geddy, this nation was a member of a prevalent alliance known as the AOB, which, on top of that, was ally of the NpO, which Geddy had unintentionally joined. During a brief Period of time, Syrinxia went on a warring rampage on eleven other nations, including, but not limited to, Spartha, City of Atlantis, and Electric Ladyland. AOB Resolution Within hours of the invasions, AOB and NpO delegations requested a meeting of the AOB Security Council, which passed Resolution 1001001, condemning the invasions and demanding a withdrawal of Syrinxian troops. On August 3, the Electric Ladyland passed its own resolution . The resolution also called for a solution to the conflict from within the League, and warned against foreign intervention. On August 6, AOB Resolution 1001001 placed economic sanctions on Syrinxia. On 29 November, Geddy and the Priests received a referendum, ordering them to pull the troops off of the above mentioned nations by 15 January, 1991. At first Geddy did not comply. Within a couple of days, a group of nations from the AOB sent their militaries and pounded the capital with bombs and heavy artillery. There were massive Syrinxian Casualties. The last nation to withdraw from Syrinxia, was the Dukedom of Musillone, which dealt the final and fatal blow to the country.There was little the priests could do but to see the mass riots around the temple. a few days later, the Communist Party of Syrinx was toppled, deposing the Priests from Power. During their Exile, Geddy swore to end the Hallowed Wars and to compensate the weak nations it attacked. This was the first time since 1874 that a regime is toppled by civil unrest and revolution. Ayatollah Geddy just announced that it will not be long before he seizes power once more. Geddy and the Priests return to power After nearly 3 years (3 days on cybernations.net) of complete instability, disorder, and anarchy, Geddy Lee and the Priests, followed by hundreds of soldiers, returned to the war-torn capital, and seized power once more within a week. On 23 January, 1994, Ayatollah Geddy Lee was in power once more. Within a minute of storming into the Temples complex, he rose to the highest balcony to address his alredy demoralized populace. (Address coming soon) Shortly after the address, the once-very familiar scarlet banner was once more being raised over the Temples of Syrinx Complex, while an unknown voice on a very loud PA was saying the following: Attention ALL cities of the Syrinx Federation, Attention ALL cities of the Syrinx Federation, Attention ALL cities of the Syrinx Federation, WE HAVE ASSUMED CONTROL! WE HAVE ASSUMED CONTROL! WE HAVE ASSUMED CONTROL!! Regime Change On 14 February of that same year (and just in time for the Counterparts Tour) Geddy made the most unprecedented and surprising move ever to be heard of in the entire continent. He reorganized his 3-man communist oligarchy into the first Federalized Empire, for a "safe and secure society". Geddy took over the Executive powers of Head of Government, State, and Commander-in-chief of the armed forces. Mullah Lifeson took over the Legislative body, appointing his own congress, and High Priest Neil Peart became the Supreme Justice of the Hallowed Halls. This however did little to change the way Geddy would eventually start to treat his own citizens. By 1996, he started to round up libertarians, capitalists, suspected anti-communists, private business owners, and eventually anyone suspected of money-laundering. Economy Syrinxia's economy is a mixture of central planning, state ownership of wine and other large enterprises, village agriculture, no private trading and small service ventures. Its economic infrastructure has been improving steadily over the past 13 years since the reestablishment of Geddy Lee's regime, but continues to be affected by inflation and unemployment. In the early twenty-first century the information technology industry contributed the largest percentage of the GDP, followed by fur trading and wine-making. About 45 percent of the government's budget came from uranium, iron, and rubber, and 31 percent came from taxes and fees. Government spending contributed to an average annual inflation rate of 17 percent in the period 2000-2004. In 2004 the GDP was estimated at $211.2 billion, but $2,112 per capita. Because of these figures and the country’s diversified but small industrial base, Cybernations classifies Syrinxia's economy as semideveloped. The services sector has seen the greatest long-term growth in terms of its share of GDP, but the sector remains volatile. State investment has boosted agriculture with the liberalization of production and the improvement of packaging and marketing helping to develop new export markets. Thanks to the construction of many massive ice-melters throughout the country in recent years, large-scale irrigation schemes, and the wider production of export-based agricultural items like grapes of wine, flowers, and warm-weather animal fur, produced the fastest economic growth of any sector in Syrinxia over much of the 1980s. Although successive years of severe drought in 1998, 1999, 2000 and 2001 have held back output growth substantially, agriculture remains one of the largest employers, accounting for 22% of all jobs according to the 1991 census (which is inaccurate, due to the fact that many uncertain changes ocurred throughout the anarchy of the early 90's). The current regime continues to follow the market reform plans of their own previous one and indicated that it will not diversify Syrinxia's wine-reliant economy. Syrinxia has also developed a biotechnology, nanotechnology, and pharmaceuticals industry. For energy, it currently relies on conventional methods, but in fall 2007 will commission its first nuclear power plant in Rivendell. Syrinxia also has the world's largest space rock (meteorite) reserves. Syrinxian budget deficits have been a chronic problem, in part due to large-scale state subsidies (totaling more than $30 billion per year) that include heating costs for its citizens and ESPECIALLY gasoline. Military The Hallowed Empire of Syrinxia has two kinds of armed forces: the regular forces and the Syrinxian Republican Guard (established in 1994), totalling about 545,000 personnel (about 300 + on cybernations.net). 175px|thumb|right|Members of the Fedayeen-Geddy up in arms in a parade, circa 1989. They show their willingness to die for their Ayatollah and Emperor. Syrinxia also has a paramilitary, volunteer militia force within the Republican Guard, called the Fedayeen-Geddy Lee (previously its own branch before 1994. They protected Geddy during the anarchy), which includes about 90,000 full-time, active-duty uniformed members, up to 300,000 reservists, and a further 11 million men and women who could be mobilized. This is the largest number of troop mobilization in the world. Syrinxia's military capabilities are kept largely secret. Since 1996, it has produced its own tanks, armored personnel carriers, guided missiles, submarines, and a fighter plane (not yet revealed). In recent years, official announcements have highlighted the development of weapons such as Cygnus-X1 (MIRV) missile, The Caress of Steel, Hemispheres, Necromancer-110, Bastille-D4Y, and a variety of unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs). 200px|thumb|left|The Syrinxian Army on a military parade in the Fountain of Lamneth Square, Megadon City, December 21, 2005 The Cygnus-X1 (MIRV) is currently Syrinxia's most advanced ballistic missile. It is a domestically-developed and produced a liquid fuel missile with an unknown range. The solid-fuelled missile is a program which is supposed to be Syrinxia's first missile to bring satellites into orbit. In 2005, Syrinxia's military spending represented 1.1% of the GDP or $91 per capita, a lower figure than other Antarctic nations. After 1994 Syrinxia's reestablished military doctrine and capacity is stated to be defense of its own territorial integrity only, not offense. Military History 200px|thumb|right|Syrinxyan Military Parade, Fountain of Lamneth Square, January 1st, 2000. This took place on the celebration of the 55th anniversary of their victory over the Jacobians in the Battle of Jacob's Ladder Up until 1991, Syrinxia's military was one to be feared and reckoned with. It was the best organised defensive body in all of Antarctica. Recent Events on Syrinxia * On the 1st of January , 2000, Geddy finally managed to abolish all private and Special interest groups from his new Federal Empire. * On 11 September, 2001 he had all members of the organization called "Young Syrinxians for Freedom" executed on National television, as an example to any who DARES to call himself a libertarian or a capitalist. According to a speech by Geddy the preceeding August, "racism, homophobia, and other forms of prejudice have no place in Antarctic universities, or any university in general. Although this great country of ours protects free speech, it does not grant people the right to harass people who are different. So I ask students to stand up and say NO to the extremist positions of the Young Syrinxians for Freedom.". In Response, YSF leader, Wotsirb Elyk sent out a personal message to Geddy, Alex, and Neil, (probably not seriously) threatening to depose them again and starting a capitalistic, libertarian system. In the letter, he also called them "reverse-racist, homosexual, socialist baby-killers". It was not the personal attacks, but rather the threat of a coup that concerned the Ayatollah. 1 week later, Syrinxian troops stormed Queen Maud University in northern Antarctica, and captured all prominent group members. And on September 11th, All major state-owned media was swarming the Fountain of Lamneth Square, where the dissidents were to be executed. All Geddy said, was "LET THIS BE AN EXAMPLE TO ALL WHO AFILLIATE THEMSELVES WITH CAPITALISM, LIBERTARIANISM, OR USE THE WORD 'FREEDOM' AGAINST US". The executions took place at 12:00 sharp. All were focibly kneeled and shot with .357 Magnum revolvers at point blank range. As for Wotsirb Elyk, he was executed the honorific way: By having Geddy Lee personally decapitate him with the ancient sword wielded by all leaders of the preceeding dynasties (including Jimmy the Page). This was all broadcasted on national television. But instead of fear, the actions were met with wild cheers and thunderous applause. * On his 2002 State of the Union address, Ayatollah Geddy Lee, made a frighteningly eerie speech, in which he addresses his "goals for the next decade". In it, he spoke about restoring Syrinxia to its former glory, believeing, his nation was the successor of the Zeppelin Dynasty-controlled Mangozenopia. In other words, he claimed the whole Antarctic continent as his. He also spoke about increasing his sphere of influence, as opposed to going to warring rampages. And lastly he spoke of a new threat that "plagued the nation: The Enemy Within" (meaning those who oppose the government). Geddy said he would use The Weapon (possibly the military or police) to deal with it accordingly, even if it had to be through Witch Hunt tactics until they freeze.